This invention relates to semiconductor devices. In particular, it relates to improvements in high voltage, large current, devices.
It has been a long desired goal in the field of semiconductor device design and manufacture to provide semiconductor devices which are capable to controlling high voltages and large currents. In particular, it has long been desirable to provide semiconductor devices which can withstand high voltages being applied across them without breaking down, and which can handle large currents during operation.